Apollo Flame
Apollo Flame, known as in Japan, is a very powerful EM Being from an Alternate Dimension in the Mega Man Star Force series. He was born of Le Mu after Dr. Vega awakened it, and became the ruler of the Alternate Dimension, in which he has destroyed all human life on Earth, and possibly most Wave Road Hertz (since only a few can be seen: one before facing Taurus Fire IF, a dead one at Alt. Wilshire Hills, the only two merchant Hertzes in this world, and the Hertzes asking for help in battles). Apollo Flame commands the alternate versions of UMAs and EM beings, known as IF EM bodies. He has an assistant named General Auriga. Game History In Mega Man Star Force 2, Dark Phantom IF tricks Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis into opening a portal towards the Alternate Dimension, where they learn about Apollo Flame and his plan to invade Geo's dimension after he restores his power. Mega Man defeats all of the IF EM Bodies as well as General Auriga, then reaches Apollo Flame and confronts him. Upon defeating Apollo Flame, Geo and Omega-Xis are told to collect the "six badges". Apollo Flame reappears in the secret area of Mega Man Star Force 3, just before the Wave Road into space, this time under the command of another EM Being, Sirius. His resurrection by Sirius left him indebted to him, which is why he aids Sirius in his plot. He attempts to stop Mega Man from proceeding any further towards the Black Hole where Sirius resides, but is defeated. Abilities *'Sun Barrier' - Apollo Flame has a regenerating barrier that surrounds him. Hitting it with enough damage, using a barrier-removing attack, or hitting it with any water attack will remove the barrier and allow him to be damaged. *'Prominence Flare' - Apollo Flame will summon snake-like flames that will cover different panels on the battlefield. He does this a few times before following it up with another attack. *'Magma Twister' - Apollo Flame summons three tornadoes that move down each column. One of them has a different timing compared to the others and hence this window of opportunity can be used to dodge the attack. They also cancel Auras and Barriers and cannot be shot through. *'Solar Flare' - Apollo Flame creates a huge ball of fire and hurls it at the player's current position. It strikes a 3x3 area and cannot be blocked. Its breaking attribute is removed in the third game. *'Meteoric Swarm' - Apollo Flame will fire several meteors onto the player's row. Used in the third game. Dialogues Mega Man: Apollo Flame! Omega-Xis: Come out here already! (*Rumble, rumble!* The screen shakes and flashes as Apollo Flame himself appears.) Apollo Flame: Mega Man, I presume... Omega-Xis: ...! These EM waves are off the chart! Apollo Flame: ...My flame is... My flame is reacting... ...To the OOPArt...? You have the power to defeat my underlings it would seem... Mega Man: Yeah, and you're next! Apollo Flame: It is too late. I have returned to full power. Your world is as good as finished! Mega Man: Why!? Why are you doing this!? Apollo Flame: Why? There is no reason. Whoever my mother was programmed me to do that, no other reason. Omega-Xis: Crikey! We gotta put the kibosh on this guy! Apollo Flame: If you want to save your world... Try and stop me! (Apollo Flame enters a battle stance.) Apollo Flame: Bring it! Omega-Xis: Come on, kid! Mega Man: Last battle! Ride On!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Apollo Flame.) Apollo Flame: ...! It's not just the OOPArt that gives you power. Ah... Link Power... That's what the pathetic humans who once lived here possessed. You control the OOPArt with your Link Power I see... Omega-Xis: You're finished! Apollo Flame: ...Very well then. Show me your Link Power by gathering the six badges! You will have to contend with despair... ...and my henchmen... ...and me... ...Gyaargh! (Apollo Flame explodes.) Apollo Flame: ... Mega Man: You're... Apollo Flame! Omega-Xis: I thought we deleted you back in the Alternate World? Apollo Flame: My data was saved in the Black Hole Server, then Sirius recovered me. Amazed by my great power, he requested that I help him. Following my moral code, I agreed to delete all who attempted to get past me! However... In the end, it will be I who shall reign supreme. Omega-Xis: This guy could be trouble... Argh! Mega Man: Yeah, he was pretty tough the last time around... But... Apollo Flame! Ask me this! What is up ahead? Apollo Flame: Planet FM of course. And Sirius is in the middle of taking it over. Mega Man: Then I'm getting past you to save my Brother! Apollo Flame: Are you too stupid to understand? The laws of nature have brought you here to be deleted! All existence must follow the laws of nature! Mega Man: Well I always do things my own way! I walk my own path! Apollo Flame: I see that you do not understand how the galaxy works! You'll just have to see it with your own eyes! Mega Man: Let's do this, Mega! Wave Battle! Ride On!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Apollo Flame.) Apollo Flame: H-How could I lose twice? Is the universe saying that it would rather have Sirius rule instead of me? ...It can't be... But it is...! Muwahahaha!! ...If that's the case! Then I'll... let you though! Siri...us will have... an audience... with you... in the... inescapable depths of his... black hole! Aaaaaarrrgh!! (Apollo Flame explodes.) Gallery Concept art of Apollo Flame.png|Concept art of Apollo Flame. Trivia *Apollo Flame eventually replaces Bass.EXE in his role of the bonus super-boss, and is later succeeded by Sirius in this role. *In Greek mythology, Apollo is the God of the sun, and is the twin of Artemis, Goddess of the moon and the hunt. *Although defeated in an alternate reality, Apollo Flame's data somehow got to Geo's reality, and he was reborn in Mega Man Star Force 3 as one of the minions of Sirius. *Prominence Flare is similar to Nebula Gray's Black Prominence. *He is very arguably the most powerful antagonist in the series aside from Sirius, as all humans and most EM beings were extinct in the Alternate Future, meaning he may have (albeit offscreen) killed characters such as Solo, Sonia, A.C. Eos, and the Dealer members. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Mega Man Star Force 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Star Force 3 bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:EM Beings Category:Males Category:Optional bosses